Send Me An Angel
by LillithWhisper
Summary: Tom prays for an angel to protect the band. Has he had one all along? Little bit of twincest.


Send Me An Angel

**Send Me An Angel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokio Hotel or any of those people.**

Twins, Bill and Tom Kaulitz, strolled up the stairs into the hallway of the second floor. The brothers hugged good-night and walked off in different directions to their rooms.

Bill opened the door to his room and began to change cloths for bed. He tossed his previous attire into his closet. He snuggled underneath the covers and drifted to sleep.

Tom closed his door once inside his room, and began changing as well. When he was completely ready to sleep, he laid on his bed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes, a thought nagging at the back of his mind. He sighed, giving in to a hated desire. "God," he muttered. "I don't talk to you that much…ever, but I want to ask you a favor. Things have been hectic with the band, and I need you to do something for me." He paused, taking a slow deep breath before finishing, "I need you to send me an angel. Someone to watch out for us." He turned onto his right side, shutting his eyes gently. One final sigh, "Please."

That morning, Bill rushed down the stairs as though it were Christmas, and ran to the kitchen. He skidded past his brother who was sitting at the bar table, jerked open the fridge, and finally calmed down enough so that he could contemplate what to have for breakfast.

Tom, spoon handle resting on his finger tips, the rest of the spoon sunk into his bowl of cereal, asked, "Why are you so energetic. You're not a morning person…ever."

Bill, head still popped in the fridge, answered, "I don't know. I just woke up and was—ooh, orange juice!" The pale twin grabbed the carton of juice and placed it on the counter. He, then, reached in the cabinet for a glass.

Their mother, Simone, came to the dinning room table, grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She called back, "Bye, boys! I love you!"

"Love you!" the twins answered.

Bill, slowing down considerably, took his own bowl of cereal and sat down at the bar across from his brother. "Y'know," he began. "I think today is going to be interesting."

Tom hoisted his now empty bowl into the sink and questioned, "Why do you say that?"

Bill shrugged, a sly smile making its way across his face.

Tom ignored his twin's smirk and climbed the stairs to go get dressed, as opposed to his brother who had taken care of everything he needed to before he even came down.

Later on into the evening, Bill and Tom got home around eleven. Their mom hadn't returned from a business trip, but she would in a couple of days. The brothers lounged in the living room, reminiscing about their day.

Tom, who was on one end of a long couch, sighed pleasantly. He glanced at the other side of the couch where Bill was draped, and laughed a bit from his brother's position. "Hey, Billa?"

"Yeah, Tomi?"

"You were right. Today was awesome."

Bill sat up slowly, gazing at his twin, and replied, "I said it'd be interesting."

Tom peered into Bill's eyes, sitting up straight himself. "Not much of a difference, really." He leaned toward his brother a bit.

Bill grinned, "I guess not. But there is something I want to tell you…and show you."

Tom's heart (and something else) rose quite a bit. But, that was wrong and he knew it. He wasn't supposed to feel that way about his twin. Didn't mean he wouldn't, though.

Bill stood up completely and said, "I'm gonna show and tell lat the same time, so try and keep up."

Tom watched Bill grab at the ends of his shirt, and asked, "Oh, goody. A floor show."

Bill glared at his brother, but smiled all the same. "Now, I know what you did last night, Tomi…and I want to thank you." His hands rested on his hips.

Tom was confused. He hadn't done anything.

Bill began taking off his shirt. "I know you prayed last night. You prayed for an angel." His shirt was on the floor now. "Just tell me something, Tomi."

The taller twin watched ever move his brother made. Bill's torso impressed him. He didn't know Bill worked out. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered.

White. Three feet of white emerged from Bill's back. A light, feathery appearance they had, enhancing Bill's paleness, but making it even more beautiful. He finally questioned, "Did you mean me?"

Tom's mouth was wide open. He'd always thought Bill looked a little bit angelic whenever he wore white, but he'd never pictured wings on his twin. He took Bill's wrists and led him to where he sat, pulling Bill onto his on Tom's lap. Their breathing became heavy as each mouth covered the other. The twins' tongues wrestled for dominance. Bill ended up winning that one.

The angel back his lips away from Tom's and said, "I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
